Falling Out and Making Up
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: When the stresses of daily life at the ARC get too much, everyone needs to find a way to let it all go.


**Set after Series 3 Episode 8**

* * *

Abby stormed into the armoury where Becker was addressing his team. She grabbed his arm and forcefully spun him round to face her.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at" She yelled at him.

The entire room was silent and still. Becker had no idea what he was supposed to have done and he wasn't going to be yelled at in front of his men. Certainly not by someone a foot shorter than him and a female civilian to boot.

"Excuse me" He replied quietly. His tone and the look on his face would have scared any of the fully trained soldiers into backing off, but not Abby when she was annoyed.

"Running off like that" She shouted "Trying to get yourself killed."

Becker turned his back on her which angered her even more.

"Don't turn away from me" she tried to push round him, but he held his arm up to keep her back as he continued with his instructions.

"I want all this lot cleaned and checked. We have to make sure everything is ready for use" He instructed. Then he softened slightly taking in their exhausted appearance. "Take a break first...15 minutes. Dismissed." As the soldiers moved out, he pulled Abby into his little office at the side and closed the door.

He turned on her with a fierce expression. "Don't you ever speak to me like that in front of my men again." He spat, voice barely above a whisper.

"I'll speak to you how and when I please." Abby yelled back "I am not one of your hired hands. You scared the hell out of me today."

"Just me?" he replied incredulously raising his voice.

"You and Jack and Connor. Were you all trying to get yourself killed"

"No Abigail. I was trying to do my job and protect you" Becker's voice got louder as he spoke. "And if you hadn't run off into those creatures, none of us would have even been there."

"Don't you put this all on me." She stepped closer, squaring up to him and poking his chest. "What was I supposed to do? Leave Jack there? Let those things get him?"

"No. But it should have been done by the book." Becker's volume got louder to match Abby . "We needed more fire power and because of you we didn't have it. I had no choice"

"There's always a choice. But not that one."

Abby and Becker had been mad at each other before, but never like this. The heightened emotion of the day was trying to find it's release as they stood face to face yelling and screaming. The sound no longer contained to the tiny, barren office that Becker hardly used.

"Too many people die here being heroic. Were you trying to add your name to the list, Becker? Did you want to go down in a blaze of glory?"

Neither were thinking straight anymore. They didn't consider what they were saying as the days fear fed the anger.

"Of course I bloody didn't. But I didn't want to loose you, or Danny, or Connor either." His voice suddenly became quiet. "I've lost too many people here too."

That was all it took to stop Abby yelling. She stared at Becker seeing the hurt in his eyes but now she didn't know what to do. The fight had gone but the intense emotion remained.

Before she even thought about it, she grabbed Becker's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. His stunned response was to go with it for a moment, before something else took over. He pushed her back and held her at arms length.

"Never do that again" He said, the sound husky after the shouting and the shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why..." Her apology was cut off by Becker's lips crashing into hers and her back hitting the wall.

.

"Do you think it's safe to go back yet?" One soldier asked another with a grin.

"Don't know." The second replied taking a mouthful of his coffee.

"Go back where?" Danny asked coming in and grabbing a cup to make tea.

"Armoury." The first soldier answered. "We left Abby and Becker yelling at each other."

"Surprised you didn't hear it" The second added.

Danny looked at them and smiled "I'd give it another five minutes if I were you."

They looked round as Connor came in. "Have you seen Abby?" He asked.

Danny and the soldiers looked at each other.

Danny grinned "She's yelling at Becker."

"Oh!" Connor spoke quietly. "I'm gonna just... ya know.." He indicated towards the door with his hand, "...go home"

"Good idea" Danny nodded and Connor left.

"Now what's up with him?" The second soldier asked.

Danny grinned again, "Abby!"

The soldiers smiled and continued drinking their coffee.

.

Becker's phone rang, the sudden sound bringing Abby and Becker to their senses. Becker leaped away, hands up showing surrender. Abby was not sure at what point her hands had ended up under Becker's shirt or his had been caressing her waist or running through her hair. Becker had no idea either.

"Shit Abby!"

"What are we doing?"

They stared at each other in shock.

"We shouldn't have..." Abby tried to speak. "Sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't ...I like you but ... What the hell are we doing here?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I don't know" For the first time he'd ever seen it, Abby looked vulnerable.

"Abby," He stepped back towards her. "It's ok. It's been a tough day. I shouldn't have taken advantage."

Abby half smiled. "Hardly. It's been tough on you too."

"I know you love Connor and this shouldn't have happened."

"Love Connor!" She squeaked.

Becker raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what it is with Connor." She sighed looking down at her feet. She looked up when she felt Becker's hands on her shoulders.

"You'll work it out. I'm sure. And I don't plan on getting in your way. We're friends. Yeah? Just friends."

Abby smiled, "Yeah. And I don't plan on snogging you every time you have a bad day."

"God, no!"

They laughed as he hugged her. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket,

"Danny!" he stated. "Again."

"I'll let you get it"

"It's OK. He can wait. We OK?"

"We're OK." she hugged him. "I'd better get back to Jack."

She turned and left as Becker's phone stopped ringing. Becker took a deep breath and rubbed a hand across his mouth and chin, the other folded across his chest, as he leaned back

against the desk. It had been a long day.


End file.
